Fire Drill
"Fire Drill" is the sixth track on Melanie's fourth studio album, Gummies. Theme The song focuses on the matter of fake friends, childhood bullies, and attention-seeking. The song could be based on Melanie's ex-friend, Timothy Heller, who accused Melanie of rape in December of 2017, which Melanie repeatedly denied. She has been known for controversial behavior regarding attention seeking, speaking on behalf of other musical artists, and stretching the truth on social media, which are topics Melanie sings in the song. Lyrics Intro Uh, mm, mm, mm Uh, uh, mm, mm, uh, uh 1 I've never fit into any category, always deemed an outcast Since I was in Sunday School and all the cool kids said I was weird It's exactly the same, they say: "Why do you dress that way?" "Why do you act that way?" "Why aren't you just like me?" So is that what you really wanna say to me? You playin' games with me Tellin' me you're for my kind, still you abandon me Calling me words I'm not, paintin' a picture that's false You must not know my heart, but I know it isn't your fault You live in a world and you clutch, you don't get out very much Livin' in the fake world, full of facades and chaotic behavior You pull the lever for fun, yell "fire" then you just run Chorus Fire drill, what would happen if a nuke just hit? Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it? Fire drill, if it all went up in flames one day Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away? It kills, I wish the best for you And you, think I ignore you too, but Really, I'm trying to live my own life And be present more, and so should you, it's alright to 2 Crying inside 'Cause nothing I say ever comes alright We're on the same side If I'm honest with you, you just run and hide I'm bad at public speaking But I'm speaking now so hear me out (Shut up) I personally believe that everyone is fully capable Of more than what they're doing, all of the bullying All of the screwing around with people they don't even really know, oh (Blah, blah, blah) Eating a hate soufflé, and an angry bitter sorbet All 'cause you were bored one day Losing your wits and your grace Chorus Fire drill, what would happen if a nuke just hit? Would you stay bye to your family? Would you post about it? Fire drill, if it all went up in flames one day Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away? It kills, I wish the best for you And you, think I ignore you too, but Really, I'm tryna live my own life And be present more, and so should you, it's alright to Break I am not the government I am not the fucked up men I am not a part of anything that is hateful Love is seeping out my pores, I don't hold anger anymore Even for people who hurt and betray me (Okay) I am not the government I am not the fucked up men (Gross) I am not a part of anything that is hateful Love is seeping out my pores, I don't hold anger anymore Even for people who hurt and betray me Chorus Fire drill, what would happen if a nuke just hit? Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it? Fire drill, if it all went up in flames one day Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away? It kills, I wish the best for you And you, think I ignore you too, but Really, I'm tryna live my own life And be present more, and so should you, it's alright to Outro I'm getting out of here Category:Songs Category:Gummies Category:2021